Doctor Whoove's Beginning
by MewLover54
Summary: The Doctor, in his dying moments, fell through a crack in reality, causing him to regenerate into a pony to better diguise himself. But is Equestria as peaceful as it appears, will he get home or will Ditzy provide a pleasant distraction. Rated T for usual Doctor Who stuff.


ML54: I know a new fic is not the thing you want from me, but I'm trying my best to get back into the swing of things but I've always wanted to write a fic like this.

Ditzy: Yay! I'm in this one!

Applejack: ML54 don't own Doctor Who or Ma Little Pony.

**Crash**

The Doctor, time-lord by species, held his stomach as he was thrown back into his TARDIS, a blue police box which as bigger on the inside, by a Dalek who was cheering his success at hitting the Doctor.

However, before the golden armoured alien could pursue him, the TARDIS's doors slammed shut and the notable whooshing sound of the TARDIS resounded in the war room, before a Sontaran entered to engage the Dalek, only to be shot down. The Dalek screaming "EXTERMINATE!" In it's croaky, metallic voice.

Inside the blue box was much larger, with devices beeping and booping all around the fatally wounded human like time-lord, causing him to groa as his hands started to glow with a yellow energy.

"It wasn't suppose to end like this..." He muttered to himself, standing up carefully, noticing the same energy illuminating from his neck. "Not now..." He uttered before the energy shot out with a much greater force.

However, when it did, the TARDIS made a sharp turn through space as it was sucked through a crack in dimensions, but not before successfully sealing it up as they fell through. Ever since Rose Tyler had fell through the crack between dimensions, he had set the TARDIS to fix the gaps through reality if the time machine ever found them...

...however the TARDIS was flying out of control and it got too close to the crack in reality, so accidently fell through as it was fixing it.

A loud rumble shook the vessel as pieces of equipment and electronics started to spark and shoot out, the devices appeared to try and re-arrange their build to better acquaint to this new reality.

As this was happening, the Doctor's yellow energy seemed to become more ravenous and covered his entire body instead. His fingers started to sink into his hands, fingernails merging and growing into what resembled a hoof, his feet and toes doing exactly the same.

His jaw started to elongate itself, becoming more square at the front, his eyes growing in size, his nose merging up with his jaw to become a snout.

His pelvic region suddenly started to bend his spine, causing the Doctor to fall to his new front hooves, as tail sprouted from the back of his brown trousers, showing a dark brown tail.

His hair suddenly started to become a mane, only going to the top of his head and growing through the back of his neck, light brown hair starting to grow longer out of the pores in his skin, becoming a lighter brown fur.

He also felt all four of his legs, the front two previously being arms, grow stronger and thicker, his flank lighting up a little further before it died down.

His clothes had been burned off through the much higher scale of regeneration energy, revealing a tattoo of an hourglass on his flank.

He opened his eyes to look straight into a conveniently placed mirror, causing him to trip back in response. "What the...?"

Before he had time to fully digest the situation, he heard the TARDIS give a loud groan as it lurched forward. "Oh no! Not now!" The Doctor yelled, jumping up to his four legs and leaning up onto the sparkling control console. "We don't need you being pulled into a random planet's gravitation field! Not when I've become a horse!"

He hit a keypad in front of him, only to plug in several numbers all at the same time. "Right! Hooves!" He cursed himself and his inability to do anything to amend the situation as he felt an impact.

* * *

"Good mornin' Ditzy." A large red earth pony greeted as a grey Pegasus with golden eyes as she trotted past the apple family stand, causing her to turn and smile.

"Hiya Macintosh! What's up?" She replied, cheerfully. Big Macintosh smiled, fetching something from below the counter.

"Me an' AJ wanted ta thank ya for lookin' after Applebloom last night, so she made ya a muffin. Here ya go." Ditzy Doo's eyes lit up, one pointing to the left as the other pointed right at the muffin, showing that she was cross eyed.

"Thanks!" She answered, as she quickly snatched the treat up and stuffed it into her face, chewing for a few seconds before swallowing. She smiled, obliviously to his wide eyed look. "You and Applejack should make more of those to sell. They were good!"

"Um...Thanks..." He replied, not really knowing what else to say. Ditzy then cheerfully bid the draft horse a good day and continued with her mail route.

The Mailmare of Ponyville hummed happily to herself, swirling her eyes around for her own amusement...especially when a pony looked her way and started to get dizzy.

Though, out of the corner of her eye, she could see a little speck crashing into the distance, towards the Everfree Forest. "Uh oh! Rainbow's crashing again!"

As she said this, a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow coloured mane and tail, a cloud with red, yellow and blue lightning come out of it depicting her cutie mark, walked up to her in confusion. "Hey Derpy, what's with the screaming?"

She turned to Rainbow Dash, panic written on Ditzy 'Derpy' Doo's face. "You're crashing! I have to go make sure you're okay!" She cried out, rushing towards the direction of the Everfree forest.

"Okay! Good luck making sure I'm okay!" Rainbow chuckled, wondering when Derpy was going to figure out that she wasn't crashing.

* * *

The Doctor groaned, having been thrown out of the TARDIS in the crash, the doors to said machine have sealed shut as he left. He could see smoke seeping out of the cracks of the widow panes that were damaged in the crash. "Ow..." He moaned, cracking his eyes open.

"Rainbow! Where are you?!" Ditzy called as she stumbled upon the brown stallion. "Hiya mister! Have you seen Rainbow?" She asked the semi-conscious pony.

He looked up and found the grey Pegasus in front of him, smiling in slight amusement. "Sorry, but no...However I think I might of have been the one who crashed."

Ditzy looked around the area, noticing a slight crater that was left on the edge of the Forest, a few trees having been knocked over and the blue box that stood in the centre, then the stallion having a few bits of soot smudging his coat, laying a little away from the box. "Oh yeah! Phew, Rainbow's okay!"

The Doctor chuckled a bit at the Pegasus's exclamation before realizing something.

If he was a pony now, and this other pony was greeting him, then Ponies must be the native species of this planet.

"Um...where am I?" He asked, having not been acquainted with this reality.

"You're on the edge of the Everfree forest, near Ponyville!" Ditzy replied happily before she realised something. "Wait you're an Earth Pony, why would you be in the air with that box...And how did you survive the crash?"

"Um...Right...uh...I don't remember?" He replied, hoping that would suffice.

Ditzy gasped, dramatically, walking right up to his face. "Oh no! You got amnesia! You need bed-rest!" Before he could reply, Ditzy nudged her head under his belly and lifted her head so that he rolled onto her back. "To my house!" She cried, galloping towards her home with the new stallion on her back.

* * *

Once Ditzy reached her house, she forego using the door and instead crashed through the window a little to the left of it. "Um...Why didn't you use your door?"

Ditzy looked back at him, then the door before shrugging. "This way was faster." She replied, quoting one of Rainbow Dash's favourite lines.

Before the Doctor could to continue to question her, she raced up to her guest room and tucked him in. "Now you stay here while I look after you!" She ordered, much to his confusion.

"I'm not sick, miss, I just have a little amnesia..." Whatever he was about to continue with was cut off when Ditzy stuck a thermometer into his mouth.

"But amnesia is a type of sick, so I'll look after you until you start remembering stuff." The wall-eyed Pegasus replied, pulling a stethoscope out of the bedside drawer.

"Um...Miss, the damage is to my head not my heeeart..." He stumbled over the last word, trying not to pronounce it as a plural.

"Just gotta make sure!" She chirped, placing the cold metal to the Doctor's ribcage.

What she heard was quite peculiar...It sounded as if the heart was rapidly beating, but it was beating at several intervals. "Hmm..." She hummed, moving the stethoscope down to the right side of his chest, hearing a louder, normal heart beat over a faint sound of another.

She then moved the stethoscope over to the left side of his chest and heard the fainter sound get louder and louder sound get fainter. "Oh my gosh! You got two hearts!"

The Doctor was quite amazed how quickly she figured it out. She seemed a bit silly and rumbustious when he gt his first impression of her, but she's quite clever to. "Ah...Well...Um you see."

"That's so cool! I bet you can make anyone at the hospital just freak out!" She said, cheerfully to the confused stallion's face. "Though I bet they'd just put it down to high cholesterol or something. Always so close minded."

"That's actually more true then you'd think."

"So where abouts from Trottingham are you from?" The Doctor rose a eyebrow at her. "Well, I presumed by the accent and I'd hoped you'd at least remember that."

"Oh, I'm not from Trottingham miss..."

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself!" Ditzy realised, gasping dramatically. "My name is Ditzy Doo, but a lot of ponies nickname me Derpy Hooves because of my eyes and my clumsiness!" She continued, smiling widely.

"I see...Well then Ditzy, my name's The Doctor." Ditzy tilted her head to the side at him.

"That's an odd name. Did your parents think you'll be a doctor or something?" The Doctor looked at her oddly, about to snap back at her before remembering that this was a pony universe and so probably thought he was a pony as well.

"Is that usually how it works?"

"Well, a lot of the time...It's almost as if our parents are psychic or something. Like Roseluck is good with roses, Carrot Top is good with carrots etcetera." She explained. "Are you good with time?"

Startled, the Doctor turned to her. "I-I...How'd you know?"

"Your cutie mark has a picture of an hourglass on it. Other than that, just a guess really." She replied, pointing to the Doctor's flank, causing him to glance back at it in surprise, seeing there was indeed an hourglass.

"So this is the part where you start telling me the truth..." Ditzy stated, suddenly becoming serious, causing the Doctor to chuckle nervously.

"Well...Ah..." What is he going to tell her, he can't tell her he was a time travelling alien from a whole other dimension, that'd make him sound crazy, despite being true.

But honesty was always the best path. "I'm not really a pony, I'm a Timelord from a dimension different to this one. One where a species called humans were the prominent species. I travel through time and space. I'm 1214 years old and from the planet Gallifrey. And my parents didn't actually name me the Doctor, I just refer to myself as that. I'm not sure I even remember my own name."

Ditzy stared at him for a long while, before smiling brightly. "Okay! Do you want a muffin?"

In shock the Doctor replied. "Wait? You don't think I'm crazy...And yes please." He added the last bit in as his stomach growled at him.

"Lots of crazy things happen in Ponyville, to be hones this is pretty mild." She answered. "But you are a bit crazy." She added, before she left to get the muffins.

The Doctor took this chance this stretch his limbs and adjust to his new body and surroundings. He found standing a lot easier than he thought, and walking only slightly more challenging. Mainly because he was to remember that he has a pair of front legs too now.

He found himself in front of a mirror and decided to check himself over. As far as stallions went he appeared to have an appealing look about him. His brown fur, his spiky mane, blue eyes...and best of all.

"Still not ginger..." He smiled to himself, before turning to get a better look at his cutie mark. The hourglass picture sat there but the Doctor couldn't be sure if it was a tattoo or not. It sure didn't feel like one.

"Everypony gets a cutie mark at some stage..." Ditzy explained, walking in to see him staring intently at the hourglass. "It makes us who we are, see." She explained, displaying her flank to him, which displayed seven, pink bubbles. "I found this when I was just playing with some bubble soap one day and it just appeared."

"Hm...Interesting. So you're saying that a cutie mark is predetermined?"

"I guess..." Ditzy shrugged, handing him a blueberry muffin, which he took hungrily. "No one really knows if they do anything else other than show you what your special talent is, but no-one seems to particularly mind."

"I see..." The Doctor finished, taking a bite out of the muffin, humming in approval and smiling at the treat/breakfast.

"So that blue Royal Guard box was yours then? Your spaceship?"

"It usually says police box, and yes it is." The Doctor nodded proudly. "My TARDIS or Time And Relative Dimension In Space. My time machine, ship and longest time friend."

"It's alive!"

"Why yes, all the best ships are alive and kicking." He mentioned, smiling as he talked about his machine. "She's been with me through thick and thin, from one point of the universe to the other and all the way back..."

Ditzy giggled a bit, stating. "Sorry, didn't know we were talking about your marefriend." She grinned, causing an embarressed chuckle to come out of him.

"Yeah...I heard that being said more than once...But..."

"I understand. I kind of have a doll like that...I've had him since I could remember and being away from my little muffin doll would be torture for me too." She smiled, and opened the door, leaving and motioning him to follow with her tail.

"Um...Where are we going?"

"To salvage the TARDIS of course! She was a bit damaged, sure, but nothing a little tender, loving care won't fix!" She grinned, causing him to light up. He was about to respond before an alarm clock started ringing from the hallway.

Panicked, she flew toward the clock, erratically, before she grasped the clock and gasped. "Do you mind if we take a detour first, I need to pick up my daughter first!"

"You have a daughter?" The Doctor asked, causing her to nod. "Oh good I love children! Such young, impressionable minds, so full of energy and just a whole lot of fun. And so very bright."

"Yeah that sounds a lot like Dinky." Ditzy smiled, before she gathered her saddlebag and ushered him out of the house with her. "But we need to pick her up! C'mon, let's go!"

* * *

"Um...Pinkie dear. Why are you here exactly?" Rarity asked as she, Rainbow and Applejack stood at the school gate waiting to pick up Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Applebloom respectively. Scootaloo's parents were out of town so Rainbow had offered to foalsit her.

"Well my Pinkie Sense told me to look out for a new pony! See, swirly tail!" Applejack rolled her eyes.

"An' ya sure it ain' cause y'all thought Big Macintosh was goin' ta be pickin' AB up from school today?" She teased, earning Pinkie's slightly more flushed face as a result.

"Nuh uh! Pinkie Sense does not lie!"

"Hi girls!" Ditzy's voice called to them as she and the Doctor walked up to the four. They turned, slightly surprised to see the new stallion there.

Pinkie, however, jumped three feet in the air, gasping dramatically. "Pinkie Sense never lies!" She yelled, before rushed off towards Sugarcube Corner.

The other three shook their heads at her behaviour, before addressing Ditzy and the Doctor. "Hello again Ditzy." Rarity addressed, smiling pleasantly.

"Who's ya friend?" Applejack asked after, raising an eyebrow. Rarity scowled slightly at Applejack's bluntness, but Ditzy didn't seem to notice.

"This is...Time Turner!" She made up, much to the Doctor's surprise. "Yup, just moved here from Trottingham. Expert time keeper!"

"Um...yes!" The Doctor decided to play along, silently thanking his lucky stars that Ditzy wasn't telling everyone that he was a time travelling alien.

"Well, good to you Time Turner. The name's Rainbow Dash, flying expert and future Wonderbolt!" The cyan Pegasus cheered. She then threw her hooves around Applejack and Rarity. "And these are Applejack and Rarity, farmer and frou frou fashoinista."

"At least y'all decided ta elaborate a bit more than usual when introducin' us." Applejack chuckled, before holding out a hoof to shake. "Good ta meet ya Time, welcome ta Ponyville."

He was unsure how ponies exchanged pleasantries, held his hoof out to reciprocate her action, then was taken by surprise when his arm was flailing up and down with her, surprisingly strong grip.

Rarity rolled her eyes as Applejack let the Doctor's arm loose, causing him to rub it with his other arm, grimacing slightly. She just took to bowing her head slightly to his presence. "Charmed."

Before more dialogue could be exchanged, the bell to the schoolhouse rang out, signalling home time, and a cheer resounded through the area as a whole sea of colts and fillies ran out of the building, excited for the weekend.

Four fillies were approaching the group, all looking quite excited. They each exchanged greetings with their respective carers, as Dinky, the little purple unicorn with a blonde mane tilted her head at her mom's new friend.

"Who's this mommy?" Ditzy smiled and motioned towards the Doctor.

"This is my new friend Time Turner. Time this is my little muffin Dinky." Dinky grinned, bouncing excitedly in front of the new Earth Pony.

"Hi mister Turner!" She cheered, before she looked at her mother expectantly. "Mommy can I hang out at Sweet Apple Acres? Applebloom invited me and Pipsqueak to play."

"So long as you don't destroy, vandalise, enchant or injure anything or anyone then it's okay." Dinky cheered and bounced back over to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, noticing Pipsqueak already there.

"Um...I hardly think they'd be able to destroy anything..." The Doctor decided to speak up, causing the other four to look at him. "They seem harmless..."

"He's definitely new here!" Rainbow laughed, flapping her wings. "Well Squirt, see ya around seven then." Scootaloo waved off her hero, smiling widely as she raced off.

"Well Rares, Ditzy, Ah'll drop 'em off after Rainbow picks up Scootaloo then."

"What about Pipsqueak?" Applejack nodded towards Pipsqueak's parents.

"Ah already told 'em Ah'd drop him off by eight, so Ah better take tha trouble makers ta tha farm, sorry y'all wasted ya time like this."

"It's no problem Applejack, at least we got to meet somepony new out of it." Rarity waved off, bidding farewell to Sweetie Belle. She then paused, before looking back. "You might want to stop off at Twilight's and see if Spike wants to play with them too."

"Well that's a mighty fine idea...It'll keep 'em from doin' anythin' too dangerous anyway..."

"Oh, well while we're at it Time, we should go introduce you to Twilight as well!" Ditzy said, nodding in the direction of the library. "It's on the way to your sh...House!" She quickly corrected herself, much to her relief when she noticed it worked.

The Doctor smiled at all the friendly ponies he had met so far. _"I like this place already! Everyone here is so friendly." _

As they made there way towards the library, they didn't notice a pair of eyes watching them from the side of the path leading to an old house on their way.

* * *

The Doctor: So which enemy am I going to be fighting?

ML54: Not sure yet, I left it vague so I can keep my options open. I dont know whether I want you fighting a main enemy just yet.

Pinkie: Til then review! *Aims her party cannon at the viewer* Or else!


End file.
